


In the Nervous Light

by temporaryblood



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: Hina's still getting used to her new vagina, but it looks like her mother is already plenty used to it~





	In the Nervous Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Behold the birth of sex and distance  
Two frail corpses both were they**  


Hina sighs a small sigh of relief. Her fingers wrapped around the dilator which is nestled securely, deeply, in her new vagina.

"New..." she chuckles to herself at the thought. It was true it was barely a year old but 'new' doesn't feel like the right way to think about it.

She pulls it out, slowly, wincing the whole time. Then she moves her hand to her side and drops the orange dilator onto the nearby towel. It clacks gently against the slightly smaller green one. She chuckles to herself as she thinks: "Size number sign four.... _orange_." as if it's in parenthesis in her mind. She stared at that order form on the website for so long, not truly knowing what she was in for.

Placing her hands on her pelvis, she leans to the side, stretching her back and thighs. She's been stuck in this position for far too long. She's supposed to be down to one session every two days but... _something_ has been forcing her to do it more often... Honestly it feels like she needs all the help she can get lately.

"Lately..." she says to no one, rolling her eyes. How long had it been? Her surgery was about 11 months ago but how long did she have to wait until...? No not wait... more like how long did it take before _this_ started.

4 months?

So this had been going on for... half a year just about. Plus or minus a month?

Hina rubs her temples with her hands, taking a deep breath and spitting it out rhythmically.

It's not like she _hates_ it but it was definitely kind of weird at first. Now it's hit or miss.

Hopefully tonight is a hit...

Suddenly there's a knock.

Hina doesn't move or even try to move. The door opens just as she expected.

Standing in the doorway in a black bathrobe is her mother. One of them at least... The one she lived with. She frowns slightly, thinking of her sister that she left behind and her other mother, who had left her behind. Left _them_ behind. That's right, they were in this together, in more ways than one...

Finally she turns her gaze towards her mother, giving her a half there half spaced out look.

"Ready for me hun?" Her mom says in a playful tone.

"It's not like I have a choice!" Hina groans, arching her back and stretching her arms up into the air.

Her mom snickers and steps through the threshold, closing the door behind her.

"Not anymore, no you don't have a choice." she smirks as she says this but Hina isn't watching.

"We're doing it here? Well fair enough, I don't exactly feel like getting up and moving." Hina sighs again, grabbing the towel holding the dilators and lifting it, placing it instead on the table next to her bed.

Scooting to the side she pats the bed next to her.

Her mother approaches, not slowly and cautiously but with the confidence of someone who has done this before.

Hina rolls her eyes. Cringey...

Plopping down on the bed next to her, Hina's mother reaches into her bathrobe pocket and produces a small bottle of lube.

Hina smirks and reaches behind her pillow, pulling out a bigger bottle of the same brand.

"As if I'm not gonna have it on me when i'm dilating, dummy." She chuckles.

Her mother frowns, "I guess that's fair enough, I would just _hate_ to be unprepared though..." she flicks a wicked smile at Hina, who rolls her eyes again.

Suddenly there's a hand positioned on Hina's crotch, fingers dangling , brushing her labia.

"Mommy's feeling good tonight, I'm not in a rush so... how would you like to start?" Hina's mother looks over the top of her glasses as she says this, directly into her daughter's eyes.

Hina makes a small pouty frown and pauses before a small grin creeps across her face.

She reaches forward with a hand, sliding it along her mother's cheek, locking her fingers around the back of her head, tangling them with the little hairs at the base of her skull. Hina pulls her closer and actually leans forward herself, stopping just before their lips touch.

"How. About. This?" Hina asks breathily, she knows her mother can feel the warmth of her breath on her lips.

Hina suddenly pulls back and laughs at her mother.

"Look at how red you are!" she points, covering her mouth with her other hand as she laughs. "You're like a fucking h-GHK!"

Hina's laughter suddenly transitions into a panicked choke as her mother's hand makes contact with her throat.

"You are _suuuuuch_ a brat," Her mother mocks, leaning in close enough to steal that kiss from Hina. "But you know that's why Mommy loves you, right?"

Hina smiles back at her and gives a small nod. The only consent her mother could ever need.

The older woman's lips crash into Hina's, she's wearing lip gloss and she tastes like beer. Hina guesses she got a little drunk and decided to get prettied up for this. The thoughts don't last very long though as her mother shoves a tongue into her mouth, lapping gently at the tip of Hina's own tongue.

Hina lets out a small kind of sigh, kind of moan, kind of squeak into her mother's mouth.

Letting up on her grip on her throat, Hina's mother pulls her other hand up and caresses her daughter's cheek. Her tongue probes a little further, drawing Hina's out at the same time. She rolls her tongue, entwining the two, rolling her tastebuds over her daughter's. She tastes so sweet. Sweeter than her ex-wife by far. She _always_ tastes so sweet. That's not exactly why her mother comes back, but it's a definite plus.

Breaking the kiss, Hina's mother pulls at the corner of her daughter's mouth with her thumb, stretching her face like putty.

Hina looks glassy and dazed. She's panting softly.

Her mother's hand comes down from her throat and grips her breast. It's small but perky, a little pointy but definitely more breast than bud. She squeezes her daughter's areola and nipple with her thumb and forefinger. A small bead of milk appears, coming from the nipple.

Hina's head lulls back, knocking into the headboard. Her hand reaches for her mother's thick thigh, which she runs a fignernail up the length of.

Her mother twitches, a shiver runs down her spine and you could definitely see movement in her bathrobe. Sensing that's what Hina was noticing, her mother releases her daughter's cheek and grabs the tie holding the bathrobe closed.

She undoes it deftly with one hand, pulling the robe aside revealing her shockingly thick cock. Hormone replacement therapy had done that to her, or so Hina had been told. She had only ever known _this_ cock. Her own was gone now, and it was never anything like this. Hina swallowed hard and let out a surprised exhalation that left her completely breathless. It still shocked her even now, seeing the difference in size from her _biggest_ dilator and this cock.

Her mother made a show of it, reaching down and gripping the base of her cock with her free hand. She flexed herself, bobbing her dick in the air while her fingers trapped blood in there. It swelled in her hand and she manipulated it slightly, pointing it up towards her belly button, down towards Hina, from side to side, letting Hina get a good look at the entirety of it.

Then as suddenly as it was revealed and showed off, her mother let go, reaching up instead to wipe the drool from Hina's mouth with her thumb. Licking her thumb gave her just a bit more of that sweetness, smiling she lets out a small happy noise. Hina, if she was fully here, would probably note how uncharacteristically cute it was...

But Hina wasn't here she was _there_, nestled nose deep against the base of her mother's dick. Her mother hadn't showered and definitely hadn't shaved and she could smell it. The strong musky odor of an older woman. Hina reaches across her body and grabs the member just below the head.

Her mother smirks, sliding her hand from Hina's breast down towards her daughter's pussy.

"It's yours sweetheart," she said, bringing her middle finger directly onto Hina's clit. "Just like _this_ is all mine..." she purrs.

Hina takes in a small gasp and squeezes a little harder on her mother's thigh and cock, which only prompts her mother to push a little harder on the clit under her finger.

Her back arches. Hina bucks her hips leaning into the finger, hoping to create some movement. Her mother simply smirks, beginning a small circular motion. It's like she's done this before.

Hina's body rocks forward, her hand jerks her mother off. She has enough experience to know what to do but she's so frenetic and sloppy. It wouldn't even feel good to her mother if it wasn't for the fact that this was all a prelude to something _much _better feeling.

Suddenly her mother stops, sliding her finger down from the clit to the entrance to Hina's pussy. There's still enough lube in there and defintiely enough when you add up her own wetness. Hina leans forward, pushing her forehead into her mother's collar bone, wrapping her arms around her.

"_Please_..." Hina whines and the finger obliges, pushing in and down, against the back wall of her vagina. She lets out a high pitched squeal and her mother pauses momentarily.

Her mother chuckles, remembering how her daughter had expressed to the surgeon wanting the majority of nerve endings focused inside her new vagina, as she was 'straight'. There was still enough in her clit to _feel_ of course but nothing like the nerve density on the inside. She rubs gently against the back, a small up and down motion, like she's beckoning the orgasm out.

Hina is biting her lip, her knees closed around the arm in between them. If her mind was blank or spaced out for most of this, she is incredibly present now- feeling every tiny movement and pressure from her mother's long slender fingers.

"T-two!" She yelps, grinding herself harder into the finger.

Her mother's ring finger slips in to join her middle finger. She makes a small circle now inside of her daughter. Applying pressure to Hina's prostate through the back wall of her pussy.

Hina opens her mouth to gasp and brings it down instead onto her mother's breast. Her hands reach up to support it as she greedily sucks.

Lactation isn't uncommon for trans women on hormones, but Hina's own milk supply was nothing compared to her mother's. She hated how much like a baby this made her feel but at the same time the embarassment helped propel her closer to orgasm. She could feel her mother's judgemental eyes, she owned every inch of her body. She _paid_ for the pussy but she had _won_ the rest of her daughter through night after night of intimate contact.

Breaking the seal on her mother's breast, Hina throws her head back to gasp and let out a moan, but all she can do is gurgle the milk in her mouth. Her mother begins pushing down harder, reaching over with her free hand to play with Hina's clit as she rhythmically pounds her daughter's g-spot. Hina coughs and spits milk all over herself. She slams her head back into the pillows rather hard, her teeth clench and she can feel that pulling in her lower stomach. She can feel the kegels she does raising with this pulling. It's like her body is squeezing so hard it's tearing itself apart.

Her mother leans forward and licks Hina right on her throat, she pulls in closer to a kiss and a gentle suckle. Hina's hands let go of her mother's breast, flying back to grab the blankets, the pillows, anything to ground her. Her skull is bubbling like a boiling pot of water. She's rocking herself back and forth, tense.

A small pop and Hina's mother releases her daughter's throat from her lips. A small amount of blood trickles out of the bruise that is forming under the surface. She props herself up on her knees now, fingers still inside her daughter, but now she's looking down at her.

"Cum... Cum.... _Cum... CUM!" _she's begging Hina now, licking her lips, chanting the imperative like there's nothing on her mind but her daughter's pleasure either, but both of them know that's not true.

Finally it hits. Like a sudden smack on the face, Hina's over the edge. She clenches her little round ass and points her feet, all the muscles in her legs contract in some way and she goes hard as a rock. She can't let out anything other than breathless sputters and she's raises herself mostly off the bed, aside from her head and feet. There's about a half minute of this before her body's contractions stop, she rocks into a sort of back and forth, milking the orgasm for what it's worth, extruding the feeling from every single muscle, pouring that boiling water out of the spout on the top of her head, exhaling the steam through her mouth.

Hina collapses. She's not gonna be able to move for a little bit and her mother _knows_ this. She smirks, leaning down to kiss her daughter.

"Good girl," she purrs, pecking her daughter's lips, her cheek, her forehead, her nose.

Hina's mother pulls herself to the side, off the bed for a moment. She pushes Hina towards the wall and grabs a pillow, placing it level with her daughter's crotch. Then she grabs Hina's shoulder and rolls her over so she's face down, hips propped up by the pillow. her daughter moans into the pillow she's face down in kind of mindlessly. She doesn't need to see anything to know what's coming next, the same thing her mother does _every_ time she wants to make her daughter actually feel good.

"As if it doesn't make her feel good too..." Hina moanmumbles into the pillow, responding to her own thoughts. Her mother completely ignores the noise, humming a little tune to herself as she prepares her daughter's body for her own pleasure this evening.

Her mother grabs the bottle of lube, removes her bathrobe and climbs back on the bed, straddling Hina's thin legs. She puts the lube down next to her daughter and grabs her succulent ass with both hands. Hina always had a cute little butt, but hormones did something else to it. Hormones and being an idol, her mother imagined. Lots of exercise and movement.

Leaning down to kiss her daughter's incredibe ass Hina's mother chuckles to herself and instead plants a small bite on the cheek. Hina yelps in response to this but it's not like she's not used to it once in a while.

Hina's mom grabs her cock, she's still very hard and definitely leaking a steady stream of precum. She runs a finger over herself, pulling some up to her lips to lick. It's sweet, sweet like her daughter. She feels her cock invoulentarily flex.

"Mommy's ready, and she knows _you_ are so... here I go!" her mother says in a kind of awkward voice. No matter how comfortable they had got fucking, no matter how assured in ownership of her daughter's body she had gotten, she was still a weird awkward woman, not unlike Sayo. This kind of turned Hina on more than she could admit. Maybe someday they could even talk about this crossed wire siscon momcon noncon prone bone situation but... there was still work to be done.

Lubing herself up with one hand, Hina's mother hums a little tune again. The 'prepping your daughter for a dicking' tune Hina guessed.

Cold. Suddenly new lube was being added to Hina's pussy, breaking her train of thought.

Then as suddenly as the cold lube, a warmth, pressed against the entrance to her cunt. Hina takes in a deep breath, her mother will be gentle- to a point- but there's no helping how thick she is. So much thicker than that dilator that's supposed to be the biggest you use. Gosh.

Hina's mother pushes gently, flexing herself enough to keep her cock rigid enough for entry and using a hand to guide her way in, her other hand planted on Hina's shoulder, pinning her down- as if she could even move yet.

Her dick begins sliding in, Hina barely manages to arch her back again before the whole head is in. The fluid in her neck creaks and she is looking forward now. Halfway in. Hina pushes her face back down into the pillow and wiggles her hips as if it'll help it slide in more smoothly, but no she's not in control of that or of this at all.

Hilted.

Hina feels the gentle plap of her mother's heavy balls against the top of her pussy. She keeps talking about getting them removed but Hina keeps talking her out of it, she's not 'proud' exactly but she's probably too proud to admit that she loves the sensation of them slamming against her. That's probably too far, she thinks, her mother dick deep inside her.

Her mother pauses, allowing Hina to adjust, but to her surprise her daughter just chuckles.

"If you've got energy to laugh you've got energy to cum again," she says, pulling herself out slowly.

Hina's laugh catches in her throat and her hips buck forward, into the bed, as her mother drags her cock out of her. It's curved a little upwards, making this position the perfect angle to hit Hina's prostate. It's a pleasure she simply couldn't imagine before the surgery. All the satisfaction of anal but with 100% more of your own genital involvement. She's drooling by the time her mother starts sliding back in, faster than before.

Her mother lets out a huff, hormones have definitely made her more sensetive, she used to have the energy to go for hours but... god her daughter's pussy is just _so_ tight and she's just _so_ pent up every day.

The pace quickens as Hina's pussy stretches to accomidate her mother, who is panting like Hina was just minutes ago. Her hands are placed squarely on her daughter's shoulders, occasionally she reaches up to pull the hair from her mouth or out of her face. She's dripping sweat onto Hina's back, it rolls down and onto the bed in little trails.

Hina is arching her back, from the angle she can almost see her mother's face above her, she's half looking for it to see what she can do to her with just her body and half just arching from pleasure. Now that she's loosened up a bit it's getting easier for that sensation to take root in her gut once again.

Hina's mother feels a sensation of her own, it echos in her balls as they slap against her daughter, down the length of her shaft, up her spine, down the backs of her legs to her toes. She leans forward, adjusting the angle slightly, hitting slightly deeper. Her daughter shifts with the adjustment and lets out a small noise, several small noises, then a regular series of small noises. That's her cue.

The older woman grabs a handful of hina's hair from behind, pushing her face down into the pillows, into the bed. Her other hand reaches down, grabbing Hina's hip, using this as the leverage for her thrusts, she picks up the pace further. Her brain can only think "cum, cum, cum, cum, cum," as she pounds away at her daughter.

"Cum in your daughter, Cum in your daughter, Cum in your daughter," She moans under her breath to herself. Hina responds with louder, more punctuated noises. The two of them are nearing something.

Feeling the weight of her mother bearing down on her, feeling her bottom out her pussy, feeling the softness of the bed. It's too much sensation, Hina can't focus- but at the same time she doesn't need to, because this orgasm is going to be fucked out of her either way. She's never been in control of this. Despite that she's happy her pussy is being used to pleasure someone, she's happy to be closer to her mother, she's happy to have someone who cares so much about her and making her cum and- her thoughts spiral as she finds her orgasm focus again.

Hina rocks back and forth slightly underneath her mother's hands. Her mother focused on the physical sensations, both of them focused on the tabboo, the recklessness, the weirdness of the intimacy but the joy of this moment. They can feel it in each other.

"Oh, oh ffff-_fuck!" _Her mother explains.

Hitting the wall first, she thrusts as deep into her daughter as she can with each pump, tipping over the edge. She starts cumming, she can feel the tight and small walls of her daughter's pussy caressing the edges, the very base of her cock. She can feel the cum building up inside of Hina. In long, smooth spurts.

Suddenly Hina is there too, thinking much the same, the sensation of the cum definitely pushing her to the point of orgasm. She spasms forward this time, pushing her mother's cock harder against the back of her vagina.

Little spurts of air and noises: long moans, short moans, and skin slapping against skin. There's a cacophany in the room between the two of them. The two, mother and daughter, flexing their muscles, rocking in time, panting, close.

And then it's done.

Hina's mother's mind goes blank, she leans forward and places her forehead against the back of her daughter's head. Her daughter has gone limp, again. She smiles and lays her weight down on top of her, sliding slightly off to the side, still inside her but now almost half spooning her.

"You okay?" She says in between pants.

"Mmmh..." Hina responds, lifting a hand up to give a weak thumbs up.

Her mother chuckles, planting a kiss on the back of Hina's head.

Hina goes a little red, but it's not unwelcome.

As weird as it is, the two of them feel at peace.

"So... same time tomorrow?" Her mother asks.

"Ugh..." Hina jokingly groans. "Sure mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while since I actually wrote anything so I'm sorry if i'm a little rusty!
> 
> This was on a prompt from a friend and... yeah! I kinda wrote it all in one shot, hopefully that means I'll get more writing done soon. I'm kinda like... FEELING it so probably! We'll see! Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
